What Dreams Bring
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Sakura starts having fortelling dreams again, but like before she doesn't understand them. Can she realize the truth behind her dreams before people get hurt? [ Mostly ToryYukitoYueOC Hinted SakuraShaoron and MeilinTomoyo ]Rating for future chapters.


Author's Note & Disclaimer: I haven't written anything for in a very very VERY long time. In fact looking back I have no idea what my last story was. For a while I sort of lost all inspiration for writing and turned my love for anime elsewhere, cosplay! Now however, after watching several (all of them mostly) episodes of Card Captor Sakura on Youtube I've once again found my muse! On that note, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, the cards, the ideas presented in the show, the characters, or anything else (although I am workin on a few costumes from the show but that's a different story). Please Enjoy!

Oh and just so everyone knows this is more a Toya/Yukito(Yue)/OC fic, with hints of Li/Sakura and Meilin/Tomoya.

**What Dreams Bring**

It was a dream, like the one she'd had foretelling of the Final Judgement, the coming of Shaoran Li and Kaho Mizuki...it just had that feeling to it. But this one was just as clear, meaning that it wasn't. It was dark, like in those dreams, the moon was full and the stars shone with brilliance that she never had seen before. She coudln't tell really...but it looked sort of like Yukito and...was that her brother? There was someone else there...with long hair staring at the moon, but who...

"HOEEEE!" Sakura sat upright throwing the blankets, the pillows, and a still half asleep Kero across her bedroom and she stared at the ringing alarm clock that had fallen off the shelf above her bed and tumbled under the covers. "I'm going to be late!" she yelled rushing to push her homework into her school bag and get dressed, struggling for a moment with her uniform shirt to get it on correctly.

"Oiy...Sakuras-chan...do you have to yell" Kero yawned crawling out from under the discarded blanket, rubbing his eyes with his paws. Blinking a few times he sat on the pile of blankets as Sakura ran about and then suddenly left. Sighting Kero shook his head "THat girl is never going to change" he said to himself and gripped the blanket in his teeth in an attempt to at least make the bed for Sakura since she was in such a rush she seemed to have forgotten.

Rushing down the steps Sakura dropped her bag at the hallway before pushing the slider open for the kitchen "Morning!" she said happily only to be cut off by Toya standing there with a finger to his lips.

"Quite monster, on the phone" he said setting down a plate of eggs and toast for Sakura before venturing back towards the stove to get his own breakfast.

"Eh? This early?" Sakura asked quietly ignoring, for the moment, her brother's name calling of her.

"Hmm? Hai...Hai, I understand...of course I'll have everything set up by then" Fujitaka said smiling with his ever present grin, although Sakura noted that there was a little bit of underlying sadness to it this morning.

"Hai...Ja ne" Fujitaka said hanging up the phone and turned smiling to his two children, "good morning you two."

"What was all that about?" Sakura asked as she hurriedly ate the somewhat dry toast and gulped down the offered orange juice.

"Oh...well" he blinked looking down at his watch and stood "I'll tell you when I get home from work, I have a late night, to finish my report, so you're in charge of dinner" he told both Sakura and Toya as he moved to the doorway. Toya followed him out and a few silent words were exchanged that Sakura couldn't hear while she finished her breakfast.

"Have a good day at work" she called to her father as he ran off to catch his bus for work.

"You're going now?" Toya asked seeing Sakura strapping on her roller blades and Sakura nodded, "Ja...Tomoyo-chan and I are in charge of cleaning today" she said smiling, "I'm off!" she gave a wave and shouldered her backpack almost as soon as she took off down the road headed towards the school.

"I wonder what Dad was talking to so early in the morning" she turned skating backwards and looked up at the trees, already in full bloom for spring. "Oh well I'm sure if it was important he'd tell me" she turned around and her eyes lit up and she gave a great wave. "Yukito-san!"

"Morning Sakura-chan" Yukito smiled at her as she stopped in front of him. "Are you in charge of chores this morning?" he asked her.

Smiling Sakura nodded looking up at him. "Yup, ano...Tory will be a long in a few minutes, I really need to hurry Yukito-san" she said looking a bit sheepish. Yukito chuckled putting a hand on top of Sakura's head and rubbed it a little bit. "You go on ahead Sakura-chan, I'll wait here for Toya" he smiled. Again Sakura's eyes lit up with a smile.

"Ja, see you later Yukito-san!" she said taking off, only to stop when she heard Yukito call her name and she turned around just in time to catch the candy he had tossed at her.

Just as Sakura reached the gates for school she saw the familiar black car pull up and two of Tomoyo's family bodyguards stepped out before Tomoyo did.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called stopping beside her friend who smiled at her.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan. You're looking especially happy this morning," she said tilting her head to the side and giving her a kind smile. "You must have been talking to Li-kun..." she said in a dreamy voice. Sakura felt her cheeks flush ten shades of red and she coughed as they started towards the school so they could start on their chores.

"Ano..no not talking to him" Sakura said in a quiet voice poking her fingers together in front of her making Tomoyo giggle as she watched her shy friend. "I got a letter from him though." Tomoyo clapped her hands together smiling.

"Oh what did he say? Did he say if he was coming to visit during summer break?" Sakura nodded a little to Tomoyo's question.

"Hai! He and Meilin-chan are coming once summer starts for a little bit at least" she said smiling. At the mention of Meilin, Tomoyo blushed faintly and Sakura just blinked, her head tilting to the side in a manner of confusion. "Eh?"

Toya sighed a little bit, he was so out of his natural state of thinking he hadn't even brought his bike with him to school, no instead he had walked when he heard his name called out he lifted his head and blinked a few times as he silently regarded the smiling Yukito. He gave him a fleeting smile before coming to a halt in front of him.

"Toya-kun you certainly don't look very well, are you alright?" Yukito inquired tilting his head to the side. He couldn't place any other time when he had seen Yukito looking sad like he did now. Worried yes, sad no.  
"Hai...I'm alright" Toya said lifting a hand and brushed a stray strand of Yukito's hair from in front of his glasses. A simple touch, but Yukito knew that there was much more affection and feeling behind even the tiniest movement that Toya made.

"Then why do you look so sad this morning?" he blinked again when Toya sighed and he stood up a bit straighter, now he knew something was up that was out of the norm. "Toya..?"

Shaking his head side to side he motioned with his hand and he and Yukito started towards the high school for their classes, glad it was only a half day for them.

"We got a call this morning...from across seas," he said holding his bag over his shoulder and Yukito tilted his head again blinking.  
"Bad news then?" he asked. Toya simply nodded his head and sighed again. "I'm going to have to head home right after school to straighten a few things up at the house for my Dad" Toya said and looked to Yukito again and looked surprised seeing his lover was smiling up at him, he couldn't help but smile himself.

"I'll come by and give you a hand with your chores then"Yukito told him. Toya smiled looking ahead of him and nodded.

"Arigato...Yuki..." today..was going to be a long day...and this week...was going to be a very long week.


End file.
